The present invention relates to suspended ceiling systems and more particularly to a grid and panel system.
Suspended ceiling systems are often constructed using a suspended grid formed from intersecting grid members. The grid members commonly have an inverted T-shaped cross section that permits ceiling panels to be dropped in between the vertical portions of the grid members and to be supported by the horizontal portions of the inverted T-shape.
In such an arrangement, the grid members define the junctions between the ceiling panels. Apertures for sprinkler heads, light fixtures such as can lights or other similar structures needing an aperture in the ceiling surface are then located away from the edges of the ceiling panels to avoid interference with the grid members.